Harry Potter: Artifact Hunter
by Heat Death of the Universe
Summary: One day, while a six year old Harry Potter was walking home from the park, a strange book fell out of the sky right in front of him. This book would lead him into many adventures, causing him to gain more and more experience, and collect more and more useful items, as time goes on. So much so that by the time he is found, he will be able to take anything they can throw at him.
1. Chapter 1: Improbabilities

**Chapter 1: Improbable Books and Odd Quantum Objects**

 _Disclaimer: I hereby affirm that I do not own any of the content of this story that I didn't create myself._

 **A/N:Hello! Welcome to the insane (and inane) world that is my first fanfiction! Review please, 'cause I would like to know how I did with this story! Anyways, now we can _let the story commence!_**

* * *

The Kúla af Óreiðu was created in 15th century from a bout of accidental magic from a 5 year old Icelandic girl. What is the Kúla af Óreiðu, you ask? If I told you it is an artifact that can create various amounts of chaos, would you believe me? If you wouldn't, you should, because it is the truth. Well, actually, it manipulates random quantum fluctuations in various ways, depending on what setting it's on. It has 5 settings: the first setting simply accentuates natural quantum fluctuations to extreme levels; the second setting makes quantum fluctuations completely random (the effects of the first two settings are impossible to visually differentiate); the third setting manipulates quantum fluctuations in such a way that it makes everything have an equal chance of occurring at any given moment (ie. the 'anything can happen' setting); the fourth setting uses quantum fluctuations to make high probability events into low probability events and vice versa (it should be noted that the space affected by the artifact will revert back to the state it was before it was activated if it is on the third or fourth setting); and the fifth setting will create a single random object. Alternatively, if you are a descendant of previously mentioned girl, you could use it as a focus for your magic.

Ok, so now you know more about the Kúla af Óreiðu than you ever cared to know. Now that you do know all of this, you may be wondering why this information is so important. Well, before I can explain why it is so important, I have to divulge its current location. Wait, you don't know when 'current' is, do you? If you don't, current is August 18th, 1986. If you do... too bad, 'cause I told you anyways. Speaking of anyways, I shall finally tell you the location of the artifact! Currently, the Kúla af Óreiðu is orbiting the Earth! You are _**definitely**_ wondering how that happened. Unfortunately, all I can really tell you is that its last recorded co-ordinates were 60°55′N 101°57′E and that the event which propelled it into orbit involved a huge explosion. Also, it is currently above Little Whinging, Surrey, and this fact is also rather important.

Alright! Now you know the location of the Kúla af Óreiðu, so now I can finally tell you the importance of this artifact (actually, it is important for a lot of things, only one of which are in this story). The Kúla af Óreiðu is important because of the events that are about to occur. But, for you to see these events, I am going to have to allow for time to progress because I stopped time so I could give the full, unabridged explanation to you. Oi, time! Get a move on!

It was said, and so it did.

* * *

The Kúla af Óreiðu, after 78 years of being in orbit, was finally re-entering the Earth's atmosphere. As it re-entered, the sudden force of it hitting the atmosphere caused it to activate. Then, the book appeared. Right after that, large amounts of magic and various other energies appeared, all being held in place by the artifact. The Kúla af Óreiðu promptly started to weave the magic and energies into the structure of the book and even the book's very existence in indescribable ways. As it finished, it also changed the book's velocity to 1,023 kilometers per hour straight towards the Earth's surface directly below it. The book slowed down as it approached the surface, but it didn't heat up because it absorbed all excess heat energy for later use. Not too long after, the Kúla af Óreiðu would, in a stunning coincidence, would land in the now unused, but not in disrepair, childhood home of the very girl who created it, and in the exact spot where it first formed.

Meanwhile, a six year old boy, who was rather thin for his age, was walking home from the town's park. His name was Harry Potter. Harry Potter was not a happy boy. Why wasn't he a happy boy, you ask? Harry wasn't happy because he suffered daily at the hands of his relatives, who's names were Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley. You see, all three of them mistreated him in some way, be it Petunia insulting him, offloading _all_ housework onto him, telling everyone who would listen vicious lies about him, and substituting a cupboard for his room, even though Dudley, his cousin, had _two_ bedrooms, Vernon for doing the same thing _and_ occasionally hitting him, or Dudley, who bullied him constantly, beating him up and making sure he didn't make any friends. Mind you, this was all done in the name of normalcy, since they believe that anything abnormal, or 'freakish', as they call it, should not exist and must be looked down upon, and they viewed Harry as abnormal. 'Tis a shame that it never crossed their minds that mistreating a child is not exactly normal. In their crusade against abnormalcy, they painfully beat the idea into Harry that abnormal events are to never occur. So, imagine Harry's surprise when a book randomly fell out of the sky and landed right in front of him!

After Harry recovered from his initial shock, he bent down closer to the book so he could carefully observe it. What immediately caught his notice was that the words on the cover were morphing from what looked like Cyrillic characters to English words. When this process was completed, he read the words 'Book of Magical Artifacts'. He also took note of other things about the book, like how the cover was made of leather and had a pleasant goldenrod color.

Harry touched and slowly stroked the cover, which felt like old, slightly worn leather. He was so focused on the book that he didn't notice the misty blue light that momentarily pulsed around him as the book absorbed all foreign magics from him and recognized him as its owner.

* * *

In an empty office, several devices pulsed the same misty blue color, and stopped working when the glow subsided.

* * *

After he was done admiring the book, Harry decided to open it. As it opened, the first thing that caught his eye was the writing on the back of the cover. He started reading.

 _Hello! My name is Gerel_ _Sarangerel. I am writing this in 1886. If you've come across this book, then you're probably wondering just what the hell this thing is. Well, if you read the title, then you would know it is a book about magical artifacts. But that's not all it is, is it? No, this book is a way of locating any magical artifact ever created. Just in case you were wondering, this book defines 'magical artifact' as as an object with magical properties that can't be reproduced as of current. Anyways, since this book doesn't have enough pages to hold information for every single magical artifact at once, it will show 500 random artifacts at once: one for each page. Every time the book is closed, the pages will change into descriptions of different artifacts. That is the basics of how this book works. There are other, less important things this book can do, but I will leave you to figure those out for yourself._

As Harry finished reading this, he looked from the back cover to the first page. As he read, an idea formed in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**Chapter 2: Escape**

 _Disclaimer: I hereby affirm that I do not own any of the content of this story that I didn't create myself._

 **A/N: Damn! I wasn't expecting such positive feedback this early. Thank you! Also, I am using metric measurements in this story because that's what Britain uses. Anyways, since I have nothing else to say, _let the story commence!_**

* * *

 _ **Magical Detection Log #5,208**_

 _ **Magical Energy Types:** _

_Raw Magic_

 _Unknown Magic*_

 _Enchanting Magic_

 _Ritual Magic_

 _Soul Magic_

 _Other Magics**_

 _ **Strength:** Unable to obtain accurate reading_

 _ **Source:** Unknown, magical emissions semi-consistent with objects #408, #1,763, and #2,028_

 _At 16:02:55, a large amount of magic appeared 113.86 kilometers above a prairie and moved northwest at a very fast speed. As it moved, the diameter of the signature decreased. At 16:05:24, the signature finished shrinking and stopped moving northwest and started moving directly downwards. The signature disappeared from detection 62 kilometers above the surface. See Addendum 1-A for a map of the signature's movement._

 _In accordance with procedures regarding unknown sources of large magical signatures and unknown types of magical signatures, this log is to be filed to the Department of Mysteries._

 _*Seven unknown types of magic were detected. See Addendum 1-B for currently known details on these types and similar types of magic._

 _**Several types of magic made up less than 1% of the signature. See Addendum 1-C for types of magic detected._

* * *

 _Artifact: Infinite Box of Food_

 _Instances of Artifact: 212_

 _Retrieval Difficulty: 1_

 _The Infinite Box of Food is a 29 cm x 18 cm x 16.5 cm metal box that opens from the top. The only distinctive marking on the box is an indent of a feather with the base of the feather replaced by a bamboo chute. On the inside of the box, there is a 18 cm x 18 cm metal tray, a 15 cm tall wine glass, a 9 cm tall glass cup, and various metal eating utensils. All of the box's contents have the aforementioned marking on them._

 _This artifact can create an infinite supply of food and water. It should be noted that the material created by the artifact is not transfigured or conjured. To make the artifact create food, you must make physical contact with the tray and think of the food you want created. If the food you think of is too big to fit on the metal tray, another tray will appear outside of the box that has the necessary dimensions to hold the food with the food on it. To create water or any other liquid, you must be in physical contact with either the wine glass or the glass cup and think of the liquid you desire. One notable drawback to this function is the fact that you have to have consumed the food or drink you want at least once in your life for the artifact to be able to create it. Once you are finished, closing the box will make any leftover food and liquid disappear, along with the expanded metal tray if it manifested itself. It is also able to shrink to one tenth of its original size if you say 'diminish' and will return to its original size if you say 'grow'. The box cannot be opened in its shrunken state._

 _The Infinite Box of Food was created by Johnson and Alice Araea and were sold by Oriental Enchantments, a small shop in Diagon Alley, London that was open from February 17 to May 26 of 1908. The Box of Infinite Food was put up as merchandise on the 23_ _rd_ _of May, only three days before the British Ministry of Magic seized the shop for using dark magic to create their merchandise. Before the shop was taken, For clarification, it should be noted that the Araeas didn't use dark magic, but used very old magic thought lost, and the Ministry was using the charges they made against the Araeas to simultaneously silence political dissent and to seize the families vaults and old family tomes. For further clarification, it didn't work because the Araeas anticipated this and had already transferred their vaults over to magical France, they portkeyed their merchandise to Alice's old home hours before the shop was seized, and had left the country right after they finished._

As Harry read on, he felt more and more giddy. The artifact he was reading about provided for two of the three basic necessities of life, and if what he read about the history was true, then all the basic necessities, food, water, and shelter, would be provided for. And best of all, _he didn't need to live with the Dursleys to have those._ He was able to finally _escape_.

When he backed up and looked at the whole page, he first noticed that there were _less_ words on the page than he had read. Confused, he read it again. He read the exact same words as he did the first time, but he had definitely read more words than there were on the page. The next thing he noticed was the map taking up the bottom left corner of the page, and the empty box right next to it which took up the rest of the bottom of the page.

On the map he noticed several hundred bright red dots scattered around the world, with most of them in Europe. He also noticed the turquoise dot which signified his (or is it the book's?) location with a rusty red arrow pointing away from it, and how the arrow matched exactly with the one at the top of the page. He also noticed that one of the red dots seemed to be overlapping with his own. On impulse, he touched that red dot.

Harry was surprised when the map changed to a different map, with him at one end and the red dot at the other end. He also realized that the map showed Surrey on his end and a small forest at the red dot's end. Then, he noticed that the once empty box had filled with information, like coordinates, distance, an address, traps (or lack therof, in this case), and the like.

As Harry's excitement grew, one stray thought made his blood run cold.

 _'How will I be able to hide this from the Dursleys?'_ , he thought to himself. Then he realized that he didn't need to return to them, and that he could immediately start making his way towards the artifact. He looked at the map. Only 50.37 kilometers. He knew from a random trivia book from the library that it took about 15 minutes to walk a kilometer. Harry did a quick calculation in his head and found out that he could make it there by tomorrow morning! And with that thought, he started moving towards his destination.

* * *

Saul Croaker sat at his desk and groaned. Today was a very slow day in the Department of Mysteries. He looked up at his clock. It was 5:00 PM. He continued being bored until a paper appeared on his desk. He looked at it, hoping it would give him some sort of excitement on this dull day.

And excitement it would give him.

* * *

At 5:20, a squad of Unspeakables arrived at the place where the signal ended (or 62 kilometers below it, at least) and immediately started conducting various tests in the area. They were so focused on their task that they didn't one Unspeakable sneak away and turn onto a street called Privet Drive.

* * *

Saul Croaker sat at his desk and groaned. It had been a positively terrible operation. He looked up at the clock. It was 7:37 PM. He and his Unspeakables had looked all over, but they could only find the faintest of magical signatures, and that was directly under where the signature disappeared. Worse still, the latter hour of the operation wasn't even spent investigating the unknown phenomenon. You see, the faint residue didn't match the signature of the unknown phenomenon, but that of a human magical; and likely a child at that. Judging by the strength of the magical residue, the child had stood in that spot for 3 minutes and had left about 1 hour and 20 minutes before they arrived. The timeframe that the child had been in that spot lined up with when the magical signature would've hit the ground had it been contained in a solid object, which he was forced to concede that that was likely.

So, a magical child had run off with a strange and powerful magical object. Oh well, it could be worse. After all, the child could've turned out to be Harry Potter, and he could've run away from his home, taking the object with him. Also, there could have been a Death Eater in his ranks trying to break into Harry Potter's home. Oh, wait, that's exactly what happened. Saul Croaker slammed his head against his desk as he remembered.

How did that happen, you ask? Well, he first noticed that Rockwood was missing from his ranks. He ordered the Unspeakables to find Rockwood, and they quickly found him trying to break down a set of _blood wards_ , on a muggle household, no less. Needless to say, Rockwood was immediately captured and questioned under veritaserum, and then stunned, obliviated of all information from the Department of Mysteries, and locked in one of their holding cells for later arrest. He got the previous information from Rockwood. Well actually, the part about Harry Potter running away from his home was inferred, as they questioned the residents of the warded home as well, and found out that they were his relatives. He also found out that Potter usually returned home a lot later than the time they were questioned.

Saul Croaker once again groaned. Why did he want an interesting day, exactly?

* * *

Arabella Figg walked out to her porch, and saw Unspeakables crowding around No. 4, Privet Drive. When she saw this, she ran inside; she had to inform Dumbledore.

She tried contacting him via floo call to no avail, then she remembered that Dumbledore would be out of the country until tomorrow morning.

* * *

Harry Potter, with his book in hand, momentarily stopped and looked up, and, sure enough, saw a treeline bordering the midnight sky. Newly motivated , he set forth to the forest with renewed vigor. He was so focused, in fact, that he didn't notice the momentary tingling sensation on his body and the single faint single blue pulse of his book.

* * *

In the early morning, as the sunlight only touched the tops of the highest trees, Harry looked down at his book and found that the artifact was really close to him now. As he got closer, he felt himself stop momentarily, but then the book flashed brightly, with an almost white blue color, and he was able to move again.

As the spots cleared out of his vision, he noticed that the scenery around him had changed.

* * *

 **Edit 8/9/17: Changed a thing for consistency in future chapters.**


End file.
